Confessions of a Jonas Fan
by Oh.Your.Hott
Summary: You've seen us, read about us, and most certainly heard about us, but do you really know us? Welcome to the dark side, we have beautifully talented boys. A story about what it's really like to be a Jonas Brothers fan.
1. Intro

**A/N Okay so I'm really excited to be writing this new fanfic. As much as I loved ABM I felt like it was dragging on, time for a new plot and new characters. In this fanfic I will be doing something I said I'd never do. I will be using my name for the main character. The only reason I'm doing this is because a lot of this story will be based on real life events (told yah it'd be different). So here's some basic's you'll need to know.**

**Courtney - main character, based off of me :D  
Jaymee - my best friend  
Jackie, Heahter, Kristy M., Julia, and Kaitlyn - all other Jonas friends  
Brigitte and Matt - my sister and brother  
Crystal - co-owner from another site  
Kristy N. - Used to be good friends  
Jonas Affection - my Jonas fansite. PM me for link  
Jonas ****Fans for Music - a Jonas concert me and Crystal are trying to organize. Again PM me for link.  
****All of this is true in real life. That's really all you need to know for now so here it goes.**

Hello, and welcome to a world of jealously, rumors, and teenage girls. Welcome to the world of Jonas. You've seen us, read about us, and most certainly heard about us, but do you really know us? Sure there's stereotypes, we're 13 years and younger, we only think they're hott, we hate Miley, we're all friends, and we're insane. Some of them are true, some are false. But one things for sure, being a Jonas Fan is an experience like no other.

Something that's true. We're all friends. It's easy to bond over Jonas because most Jonas fans share common interests. Lifetime bonds can be made and lifetime bonds can be broken. I've gone through both first hand. My best friend forever, Jaymee, is none other than a Jonas fan. Granted we knew each other from school, if it weren't for Jonas I'm 100 sure we would not be nearly as close as we are now. And Kristy N., my "friend" we we're inseparable over the summer, I even brought her with me on my yearly birthday week in Maine. But then I caught a case of OJD and she didn't. I started spending more time on MySpace than I did with her. She found new friends, some people I absolutely hate. Sure we still talk but not nearly as much since she hates my Jonas word vomit.

Another thing that's true. We're insane. But only for Jonas. I won't explain it now, for you'll see all the crazy things we do throughout the course of these confessions. But one things for sure, we weren't kidding when we said we'd do anything to them.

So sit back and enjoy the ride as you experience the ups and down of Jonas fans. As Jaymee likes to say, welcome to the dark side, we have beautifully talented boys.

**A/N Okay so like I said, it's a little different. The way it's written is almost like Gossip Girl style but I have really high hopes for this one. And though it may not seem like it now, the Jonas Brothers will be in it, promise! Since I lost so many readers switching ABM from another MySpace I'm going to have to put comment limits back on the chapters to try and regain readers. **

**10 comments till chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so just a small disclaimer: all the stereotypes listed in the intro do not reflect on the way I feel, again they are nothing more than stereo types (assumptions that are most of the time false). For example, I love Miley to death, but many think we all hate her cause she dated Nick. Get it?**

**Okay onwards with the story! Oh and anything in italics is a flashback unless otherwise stated.**

"Guess what." I said after swallowing my bite of Ben&Jerrys Cherry Garcia ice cream.

"What?" Said Jaymee. Jaymee is my Asian lady. Because that's what she is, Asian. As for lady, well that's what her birth certificate says, but who can really be sure? No in all seriousness she is the sister God forgot to give me, but really what parents could handle both of us?

"Approximatly 770 hours, 53 mins, and 54 seonds until the Jonas concert."

"That sounds too long."

"Umm okay fine then. 32 days."

"That's better." She reached her spoon over and took a bite of my ice cream. So I reached over and took a bote of her Peanut Butter Cup ice cream.

"Not fair." She said making a pouty face.

"Woah." I said in the voice that we both knew oh too well.

"Woah, just calm down, calm down." We both said and starting laughing after. It was one of our many inside jokes. We made it up when we were waiting in line at the box office, haha people were getting pretty crazy.

"I wonder if they've open our care package." she said as I changed the channel to Disney on the flat screen TV in my newly remodeled kitchen."

"Maybe, UPS said they got it on February first. But who knows if they even open that stuff anymore." I shrugged silently scolding myself for thinking that they didn't open their gifts anymore.

**Jonas Fan Confession #1:** Even though we say they haven't changed and they still care for their fans, we all secretly wonder if they're really jerks when the cameras not rolling.

"They better, we spent 38 freakin' hours making that thing." Jaymee said.

"_This isn't embarrassing, at all." I said as my sister attempted, yet failed, to take a decent picture of me and Jaymee standing in front of the "best sellers" sign with a Jonas CD in FYE._

"_Yeah cause that semi-attractive employee isn't staring and laughing at us at all." Jaymee agree._

"_Okay Brigitte, I give up on you. You suck at taking pictures." I took my camera from her hands and looked at her slightly disappointed face. "Okay sorry, I didn't mean it. But can we please recall the guitar pictures?" I said and she started laughing. 12 year olds, they can never stick with one emotion._

"_OMG so embarrassing! Like oh hi Hannah Montana guitarist, let's stand here with our arms around you as Brigitte tries to figure out how to work a camera." Jaymee said putting down the CD and following me and Brigi out of the store._

_Yup you read right, we took a picture with Miley Cyrus's guitarist. It was after the Dec 21st Best of Both Worlds show at the DCU Center in Worchester, MA. Instead of going backstage after the show he just walked into the departing crowd, no one really noticed except us. We went up and took our picture with him. It was pretty cool to go home that night and see the Start All Over video with him in it._

"_Okay so what's next on the list?" I asked as we made it to the center of the mall. I looked to the spot that always made my stomach do a few twist and turns. The spot where Jonas performed in my mall 2 years ago. I wasn't there of course, I'd only seen pictures and videos. I was what you could call a "new fan" one that didn't like them until their new CD came out in August._

_**Confession of a Jonas Fan #2: **All "new fans" secretly feel really bad that they weren't there from the beginning and regret not being able to share the more personal concerts and meet and greets with them._

"_Nothing I think we're done." Jaymee said as she mentally went over the checklist of items in her head. _

"_Okay back to my house it is then."_

_---------_

"_Jaymes, what the hell, stop hitting my boyfriend!" I said waking her up._

"_What the eff?" _

"_You were slapping my Joe poster in your sleep. You know I don't beat up Nick so why beat up Joe?"_

"_I didn't mean to I swear!"_

"_Right. Okay are you ready to start this care package or what?"_

"_Ready!"_

_38 hours later and we were done. Final check list for what when in our package is as follows:_

_Kevin_

_Custom made guitar Picks_

_Starbucks mug _

_BANDANAS!_

_Sno Caps_

_Joseph_

_DJ Dangah safety kit_

_- Kneepads_

_-Bandaids_

_-H.J.D. (Hyper Joe Disorder) Meds (smarties)_

_Home made "Real Men Play Tambourine" shirt_

_Mint oreos_

_Nicholas_

_"Please Be Mine" sweettart heart candies_

_Axe_

_Aero bars_

_Hershey chocolate_

_Pictures of us doing silly Jonas related things in the mall._

_A 5 page handwritten letter from each of us._

We both instantaneously turned towards the T.V. as we heard the first notes of "When You Look Me in the Eyes" come from the speakers. I grabbed the remote and turned the volume all the way up.

"THERE I AM! THERE I AM!"I screamed as a shot of girls waiting outside of the Somerville, MA theater was shown.

"Do you have to say that every time? You know it makes your best friend who wasn't there very jealous." I just gave her a smile and put my arm around her shoulder. "When you look me in the eyessss, and tell me that you love meeee."

We both sang along and danced with each other until the song was over.

**Confession of a Jonas Fan #3: **Seeing them on T.V. never gets old.

**A/N Okay so what do you think? So far so good? Everything in this chapter is 100 true as of most of the story will be. Well until I meet them haha. Okay review!**

**15 comments until chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Ohmygosh! An update! I know you're all really excited, I am too. Enjoy!**

_March 20, 2008_

"Ah run! I'm so cold!" Jaymee yelled to me who was trailing behind her. We were at the Agganis Arena in Boston for the Jonas Concert that night. We had just come from sound check and needed to get to our car. But being us, we couldn't find the parking garage elevator so we ran all the way around the building. In 20 degree weather. In t-shirts. Yeah good stuff.

"Hey you guys! Wait wait! Isn't that uncle josh?" Jackie said who was way behind me and Jaymee. We both stopped and power walked back to where Jackie was. There he was Uncle Josh sitting in one of the tour busses that was around the parking lot, although this one was kind of hidden.

"Yes it totally is!" Jaymee said. Uncle Josh was their manager and well their uncle. We had found out in sound check that it was his birthday today.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE JOSH!" We all screamed at once. He smiled and waved. We waved back and continued to the other side of the bus. All the sudden we heard gasps and whispers from some girls on the bridge above the parking lot.

We all gave each other confused looks as the girls starred at us. Then one girl said "Do you guys know the Jonas Brothers?"

We all giggled and decided to play along

"Yeah we're really good friends." I said back and then continued into the parking garage. "So that was fully awesome, people are already recognizing us as the Jonas girlfriends before the Jonas Brothers even knows about it!" I said as we unlocked the window marker decorated truck.

"That was weird don't yah think?" Jackie said getting her concert outfit out of the trunk.

"I guess, but we do have sound check passes that could look like they were backstage ones." Jaymee said grabbing her stuff and handing me mine.

"She has a point." I said closing the trunk and exiting back into the open parking lot. We were going to go to Shaws to change into some cute concert dresses before the show.

"Hey look out!" I heard a deep voice say from my left. "Ah!" I shrieked as I dodged the incoming wiffle ball and bumped into Jaymee in doing so.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I yelled at the face hidden by a hat.

"Nice going. You probably injured her!" A slightly shorter yet still hidden figure said.

"Well aren't you going to apologize?" A third hidden figure said.

"yeah aren't you going to apologize for almost killing a poor innocent girl who is only here to see the Jonas Brothers?!" I said.

"Courtney, shut up." Jackie whispered to me.

"Why? This idiot just whipped a ball-" I couldn't finish my rant because Jaymee put her hand over my mouth. I realized she did this because I was standing there calling Joe Jonas an idiot.

They all took their hats off since I had realized who it was and Joe walked towards me. Jaymee took her hand off my mouth and I just stood frozen as he inched closer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try and kill one of my fans. But if you didn't know this already, I'm not the most coordinated person ever." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Don't worry about it. I was born without hand-eye coordination, so I understand. I'm Courtney." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, okay then, or you could do that." I said after we broke apart.

"What? I'm a Jonas Brother, hugs are kind of my thing." He said as Kevin and Nick started walking towards us as well.

"So any damage?" Kevin said to me.

"No, I'm okay." I said, well tried to before Jackie elbowed me in the middle of the sentence.

"Oh, oh I mean I think you hit collar bone. Probably bruised it, who knows maybe it's broken." I said.

Nick laughed, he could tell I was lying.

"Well what can I do to make it up?" Joe said.

"Hm I think a kiss would make it feel better." I said bodly. Jaymee, Jackie, Kevin, and Nick all cracked up. But Joe kept a straight face.

"You know what? I think you're right." Joe said. Then he bent over and kiss the spot between my neck and shoulder ever so lightly. I thanked God that I had been hit with that ball.

**Jonas Fan confession 4:** Wiffle ball was a fan favorite.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." I said.

"So who are your friends?" Nick asked.

"Oh, these are my best friends Jackie and Jaymee." Kevin, Joe, and Nick shook both their hands and introduced themselves.

"So if you're coming to the show tonight then What's with the duffle bags?" Kevin asked.

"Oh their the concert dress we're changing into." Jackie explained.

"And where are you changing into them? The parking lot?" Joe asked,

"No we were going to go to Shaws and change." Jaymee said.

"So unsanitary." Nick said.

"Haha yeah but it's the closest public restroom." I said.

"Well why don't you use our bus? We can chill and stuff too." Kevin said."

"Thanks for the offer, but won't your fans get mad?" I said pointing out the girls still on the bridge who had been watching the who endeavor.

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Joe said linking his arm in mine and leading me to the bus.

I felt the flashes of cameras go off behind us as we all stepped onto the bus.

**Jonas Fan Confession 5**: Any girl seen with one of the Jonas Brothers someplace other than a meet and greet became public enemy number one.

**A/N Okay so shorter than I thought but I'm a lot more tired than I thought. If you give me lots of reviews then I'll be more motivated to write more! Also this is 100 percent true. Well that is until I get hit by Joe Jonas' Wiffle ball haha. Sorry for all the grammer mistakes. Ill do better next time. Leave some love!**


End file.
